1. Field of the Invention
The invention generally relates to a winding device, and in particular relates to an eyeglass cord winding device having a selectively extendable cord which is attachable to a frame of an existing pair of eyeglasses.
2. Description of the Related Art
Eyeglasses are use by many millions of individuals. One major problem associated with the use of eyeglasses is the accidental loss or misplacement of the eyeglasses after they have been removed from the head of the user. Accordingly, there is a need for an eyeglass cord winding device having a cord which selectively extends from a housing, wherein the cord is attachable to a temple leg of a frame of an existing pair of eyeglasses, and wherein the housing is attachable to an item of clothing worn by the user, thereby preventing the accidental loss or misplacement of the eyeglasses after they have been removed from the head of the user.
A variety of eyeglass holders have been devised for use in conjunction with an existing pair of eyeglasses having a frame having a pair of temple legs extending therefrom. By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,182,334 to Davancens appears to show an end fastener for attaching an end of an eyeglass cord to a temple leg of a pair of eyeglasses.
Moreover, a variety of winding devices having a selectively extendable cord have been devised, some intended for use in conjunction with an existing pair of eyeglasses. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,954,288 to Shih appears to show a winding device for use in conjunction with various personal articles, having a retractable winding mechanism and a support clip. Additionally, U.S. Pat. No. 5,898,472 to Oshikawa appears to show a winding device which is selectively attachable to an item of clothing worn by the user and which has a retractable cord for holding a pair of eyeglasses.
While these devices may be suitable for the particular purpose employed, or for general use, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as disclosed hereafter.